Familia Ties
by Kairi02
Summary: A collection of one-shots depicting how, my OC, Elie discovers what she has in common with her fellow dragon warriors.
1. Their fear of insects

**Hi Everyone. I'm back again, and this time with a new story! YEY!**

 **Okay, on a more serious note, this fic is an experiment in observing how my OC interacts with her fellow dragons. Each chapter will focus on one of the four dragons, and what Elie learns about her new comrades.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it, and please feel free to leave a review. After all, I love to hear feedback on my fanfics.**

* * *

Elie watched the scene before her unfold in mild bewilderment and amusement. Her eyes blinked slowly in disbelief. Elie couldn't believe someone as fierce and ruthless on the battlefield as the Hakuryuu would be undone as something as small and insignificant as an insect.

Yet here she was observing said dragon tremble in fear while rooted to the spot. Kija's gaze never leaft the insect that continued to crawl towards him totally unaware of the giant beings around it nor its affect on a certain one.

Elie felt a twinge of guilt fill her. She had been the first to notice the small insect appear next to Kija as they all gathered around the fire in which Yun had cooked their meal. Elie was just about to warn the Hakuryuu when Jae-Ha silently took her arm to alert the pinkette to his presence shaking his head at her. The Ryokuryuu's body language clearly stated to Elie not to alert the Hakuryuu. Now Elie understood why Jae-Ha had done so. So before she moved to help Kija with his formidable foe, Elie glared judgmentally at Jae-Ha. Sadly, her action only received a careless shrug and smug grin from the Ryokuryuu.

"Kija, it's just a bug," called Elie gently to the Hakuryuu hoping to calm him. "It isn't going to hurt you. That insect probably has no idea you're even there."

"Probably!" Kija shrieked. It was the first word any of them had heard him speak since he'd noticed the insect.

Okay. Not the reaction Elie was hoping for. She let out an exasperated sigh as she slowly inched her way towards the bug. Apparently, the only way to snap Kija out of his state of terror was to remove the tiny culprit.

"Alright. See Kija," explained Elie as she picked up a nearby stick and poked the insect moving it away from the Hakuryuu. "All gone."

Unfortunately for Elie what she didn't realize was that this particular insect had the ability to fly. As soon as Elie finished her sentence the insect returned only to assault the person who'd made it leave. It flew around the pinkette, and Elie's eyes went wide as saucers as she let out a high pitched scream. The young girl then began running around the camp site her arms flailing around trying to ward off her attacker who seemed bent on revenge. Elie could hear the chorus of laughter behind her.

""What happened to 'it's only a bug it can't harm you' El?" Jae-Ha teased when his laughter had subsided enough for him to speak. He clutched his sides and his body was visibly shaking from laughter.

"SHUT UP!" Elie yelled while she still ran away from the tiny assailant. Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. "Everyone knows flying insects are ten times scarier than normal insects."

This caused everyone's laughter to echo even louder. Even Kija couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter at her antics.

"You too Kija?"

"Sorry El," apologized Kija through his laughter. "Forgive me. I couldn't help it."

"Come on guys," begged Elie. "It's not funny. Help me out already. Please!"

Everyone continued laughing as they watched Elie run away. Eventually Hak calmed down and helped get rid of the insect. Once realizing the thing was gone, Elie collapsed, in the dirt exhausted. And that was how the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch learned their newest member was also afraid of insects.

* * *

 **Okay, first dragon down only three left!**

 **This one ended up being much more comedic then I imagined. Oh well, that's how the cookie crumbles.**

 **Also, I REALLY hate insects, and always felt a kinship with Kija over his phobia of them. Even crustaceans freak him out too.**

 **As always, did you like it? Hate it? Leave a review telling me your thought!**


	2. Their Love of Animals

**Alright second chapter WOOOOOO!**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who's reading this fic. So without any further ado here's the second chapter. This time it's with Shin-Ah.**

* * *

Elie leaned back against the tree and let out a long sigh. Today she had been forced to stay back to guard the campsite while the others entered the town for supplies. It was punishment for what had happened last time she'd gone with them.

It hadn't been her fault. She had been walking with the group, bringing up the rear, when a lecherous louse had decided to cop a feel of her butt. Instinctively she turned and gave the bastard a nasty roundhouse kick to the face. The force of the impact would have made even Jae-Ha proud.

The problem was that while Elie was surprised with the invasion to her personal space a loud shriek had escaped her lips. An unintentional shriek that, thanks to her inexperience with her dragon's power, caused everyone around her to cover their ears in pain. It had also happened to knock back a few carts and debris to clutter the small street they were on. Numerous villagers had stood staring at the pinkette in shock and amazement at the feat they had just witnessed. Needless to say, Hak and Jae-Ha quickly got everyone out of there. It was then decided it was best if Elie didn't go into any villages after that… at least for the time being.

Hence, her current predicament –though it wasn't all bad. Elie still had the Seiryuu with her for company. She had to concede with his habit of being silent; he wasn't the best of company. He'd been forced to remain behind too, because the village was small, and Yun feared his mask would draw unwanted attention. Poor guy. Maybe if he had something smaller to cover his eyes, such as a bandana, he could get by with just the excuse that he was blind. Elie quickly reasoned that even if they did that the Seiryuu would stand out regardless.

 _It's a shame he keeps his eyes covered,_ Elie thought while looking at the Seiryuu. _I really would like to be able to see them. Those eyes of a dragon._

When she'd first joined the group, Elie had wondered why Shin-Ah hid his face behind a mask. Later when Yona and her were alone, Elie had asked the former princess. She had then learned that Yona had seen his eyes, and asked what they looked like. Yona had told her they were the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen.

Ever since then, Elie had wanted to see those eyes. She had seen Jae-Ha try only for Shin-Ah to desperately prevent the Ryokuryuu from removing his mask. She knew there was no way Shin-Ah would let her see them, and Elie wasn't as forward as Jae-Ha was either. Elie also didn't want the Seiryuu feeling as if she didn't respect his personal space. Elie knew all too well how that felt.

As it was, she felt the incident at the last village had put her back at square one with the others. Even if the whole fiasco had helped to break the ice, Elie was still new to the team. She was still trying to find out how she fit into the group's dynamic. Elie kept telling herself that in time everyone would become used to her presence. Since this was the first time she was alone with the Seiryuu, she was taken aback when Shin-Ah suddenly got up and took off into the forest.

"Shin-Ah wait for me!" Elie cried out from behind as she ran after him.

Elie was worried now. Had Shin-Ah happened to see something advancing towards their camp grounds with his eyes? Elie knew he wasn't the type to just run off without a reason; while she followed Shin-Ah, she made sure to be prepared. What she wasn't expecting was for Shin-Ah to stop abruptly inside a clearing.

"Shin-Ah why did we stop here?" Elie asked as she continued to survey their new surroundings. "There's nothing out here."

Without answering, Shin-Ah went to a nearby bush and began searching. Curiosity taking hold of her, Elie followed suit she glanced over Shin-Ah's shoulder to see what he was doing. After a few minutes, Shin-Ah pulled back a few branches to reveal a very thin and very wounded lynx cub.

"Oh," gasped Elie in surprise looking down at the small animal. Once it became aware of them, the cat stared at them intently mewing. "Is this what you saw Shin-Ah?"

The Seiryuu nodded and watched the tiny cub before them. Elie noticed that the lynx appeared to have a terrible injury to one of its hind legs. The wound prevented the cat from moving very far; it must have stumbled into the brush recently for comfort and protection. Elie's heart immediately went to the small feline.

"Hey Shin-Ah," said Elie looking at the blue haired man beside her. He had taken one of his free hands and began stroking the cub. "Let's take it back to the camp, and nurse it back to health."

That was exactly what the two dragons did. Shin-Ah gently carried the wounded cat back to their camp. As soon as they arrived, Elie quickly rustled up some blankets and placed them near the fire pit. She instructed the Seiryuu to place the lynx on them. Without skipping a beat Elie appeared with the spare medical bag that Yun had created for an emergency. The pinkette knew she'd earn herself a tongue lashing for using it without his permission, but right now that didn't register in Elie's mind. At the moment, Elie bandaged and treated the cub's wounded leg.

Shin-Ah must have been able to read the cat's mind. Once Elie was finished with the bandages, the Seiryuu returned with a small amount of mashed food for it. The lynx seemed to be happy with its dinner, and it let out a loud continuous purr as it wolfed down its food. Elie smiled at the sight knowing that since the cub was eating it should have the strength to recover from its ordeal.

The two dragons fell back into comfortable silence as they both kept vigilant eyes on the cub. Eventually, the young cat nodded off into slumber. Elie couldn't blame the cat since it had been through a lot today. Nnow that her furry patient was sleeping happily, Elie became aware of the silence once more. Elie looked over at the Seiryuu only to notice that he still seemed to be absorbed by the lynx. Perhaps if she attempted to talk to Shin-ah, they could carry on a conversation. Elie doubted it, but anything would be better than this unbearable silence between them. Even if it was the sound of her own voice that broke it.

"Shin-Ah," called Elie to alert the Seiryuu to her presence. She waited a moment and then continued when Shin-Ah gave no indication that he had heard the Shinjuryuu. "You really like animals don't you?"

Elie knew she was most likely talking to herself. To be honest Elie didn't expect him to respond anyways. Yet she still waited for Shin-Ah to say something. Elie sat patiently next to the Seiryuu staring at him hoping for some kind of answer. Elie didn't know how long she waited, but eventually she let out a sigh and returned to watching the injured cat considering this attempt a failure.

"I like animals."

Elie's eyes widened as she registered those words. She sat frozen just gawking at the Seiryuu in disbelief. At first Elie thought she had imagined it. She doubted that she would have even heard him that if it wasn't for the silence that surround them. His voice was barely audible and sounded slightly unused. It was deep and soft at the same time. The Seiryuu's voice had an underlying tone that hinted at his gentle and kind nature.

"Yeah animals are amazing right? I like them too!" Elie exclaimed as her initial shock subsided only to be replaced by unbridled enthusiasm. She smiled at Shin-Ah.

That was the end of their conversation, but that was okay with Elie. It wasn't on the same level as being able to see his dragon eyes; that was for sure. However, that one small sentence was the first thing the Seiryuu had said that was directed only at her. It was a small step she knew, but to Elie it felt like a giant leap. Elie was a patient person, so she didn't mind waiting for the day that she'd be able to see his dragon eyes.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Don't forget to review and tell me all about it.**

 **Oh, if you're wondering about Elie's dragon ability its sound manipulation. Basically, when she took on the power of the Shinjuryuu she inherited the dragon's roar. Unfortunately, as you can see she doesn't have the best control over her found powers. After all, she wasn't born with it as the others.**

 **Anyways, stay tuned, because next chapter it's all about Zeno.**


	3. Their Ability to Observe

**Okay, chapter three is here! Three down, one to go!**

 **All right, full disclosure now, Zeno and Jae-Ha were the hardest to write this for. Hopefully, everyone who is reading enjoys the next two chapters as much as those previous.**

 **I would be remorseful for not saying thank you for all those taking the time to read this fic.**

 **Also, to XXinsidemymindXX thank you for being the first to leave a review. I always love feedback. Basically, there was never a Shinjuryuu before Elie since that dragon refused to bless any human with her blood.**

 **Since that's out of the way without any further delays onto the chapter.**

* * *

The Ouryuu was a mystery to her. Outwardly he seemed to be the weakest of the dragons; however, Elie felt that the boy if he was serious could easily over power any of the other dragons. Call it instinct. Elie could also see it in his eyes. They shined with an abundance of childish innocence and mirth, but Elie also noticed the little nuances in his body language –the small flickers in his eyes that betrayed his true intelligence.

It was something that both intrigued and troubled the pinkette about Zeno. She wanted to know more and yet at the same time wondered if she should even want to. After all, Elie had no idea if she would even like what she learned. Eventually though, curiosity overcame her, and Elie found herself talking to Yona about her fellow dragon once more. Yona described him as someone with the same aura as the very sun itself. Elie didn't doubt that in the least. Perhaps it was because when she silently observed him for too long, Elie feared she would be burnt to the bone from the blinding and overwhelming light he emitted.

It was an exhilarating and terrifying sensation. For that reason, Elie found the blonde had become her favorite to watch. It wasn't because she liked him or anything. It also certainly wasn't because she was being creepy or stalkerish either. Elie didn't follow him whenever he left the group or campsite after all. Elie only quietly glanced at Zeno whenever they were together, and she felt his attention was trained elsewhere. Or whenever she had a free moment while pretending to focus on another task. See totally not creepy or stalkerish. It was simply the fact that the Ouryuu was so baffling to her, and Elie was curious if nothing else, that Zeno had caught her attention like he had.

Unfortunately, now was not one of those moments. Yun had used the last of the firewood to cook dinner with, so the afore mentioned Ouryuu had gone in search of more. Elie took the time to pull out her katanas in order to clean them. So absorbed in her task was the pinkette that she failed to notice just how much time had passed. The stew now held a strong aroma that lofted through the air. Elie failed to recognize the sound of Zeno's footsteps as he walked up to her.

"Hey El," the Ouryuu asked in his usual carefree demeanor. "Don't you want to eat dinner?"

Suddenly being spoken too caused Elie to freeze midway into her task. It was not like her to be taken by surprise so easily. The fact that the Ouryuu had done just that disturbed her. Elie turned to face Zeno and her eyes widened slightly in confusion. Her mouth was ajar slightly as if all words had become lost to her. The aroma from the freshly cooked stew brought the Shinjuryuu back to her senses, and she blinked in realization.

"Oh dinner," stated Elie flatly while calming herself inwardly. She quickly glanced behind Zeno to see Yun handing a bowl to Yona. "Yeah I'll get some when it's my turn."

"Your turn?" Zeno asked as his features took on a practiced look of confusion. It probably would've passed as genuine too if the person he was trying to fool wasn't able to read people.

Elie was, however, and his false confusion did not go unnoticed. Elie didn't respond to his question immediately. Instead she sat there silently staring him down. The pinkette had learned early in her surveillance of the Ouryuu that Zeno was also quick in his deductions of people. It was one of the things that made studying him so fascinating and enticing to Elie. She knew full well that Zeno was also aware that their little ensemble had a certain hierarchy as to who got their meal first.

Yona would always be the first person to be served. Hak would soon follow her, and the two would then eat their meals together most likely talking over the day's events. Jae-Ha would then grab his food while taking his time to tease Yun who put his own meal on hold to serve everyone else. Next would be Kija taking considerably less time and probably trying to speed up the process for those behind him. Zeno would then follow suit while Elie waited for Shin-Ah to be served before taking hers. And finally, Yun would be the last and snag his plate after everyone else had theirs. Sometimes there would be variations, but Yona and Yun would always be constants.

"Quit acting cute," said Elie breaking the silence her stare never faltering before the Ouryuu. "I'm not stupid, and I am well aware of when I'm being lied to. You knew full well what I meant."

Elie ended the conversation and returned her full attention to her katanas. She ignored Zeno who was still standing next to her silently watching her. Elie could sense his eyes were still on her and she was about to tell the Ouryuu to go receive his dinner when Zeno broke the silence by laughing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you El," Zeno apologized once his laughter subsided. His eyes took on an uncharacteristic intensity that Elie had never seen. She could feel that familiar sensation creep up on her, and Elie wondered if she was finally getting a glimpse of the Ouryuu's true nature. "It's just that I wanted to know just how well you're able to read others –especially since you've been watching me so closely. So I was testing your abilities. Sorry."

"Well, as you can see, I'm quite capable." Elie returned her attention to the Ouryuu. "I haven't been spying on you either."

"Ah huh, sure you haven't," Zeno countered. A wicked smirk graced his lips, and his eyes danced with the knowledge he was correct. "What did you think? That I wasn't aware of it? You're not the only one who likes to people watch El."

Elie's face flushed a deep crimson, and she huffed as Zeno walked away. She crossed her arms across her chest, her cheeks puffed out slightly to highlight the pout she was sporting. This was why she didn't want him to find out, she'd known, it was going to be embarrassing. The bastard probably knew all along that she had been observing him.

Yup, this Ouryuu was certainly terrifying. Then again that's what made it so much fun. Now that Elie knew the Ouryuu was also aware, it only made her want to continue watching him even more. Oh, yes, this little game of theirs was going to be so entertaining.

* * *

 **Again it seems that Zeno is a bit OOC in this. Perhaps it's just me; since I freely admitted that Zeno was THE hardest to write for.**

 **I don't know, so why not leave a review and let me know your opinion.**

 **My next post will be the final chapter with Jae-Ha. Bye.**


End file.
